


Drabble: The Martian Chabadniks.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Chabad, Drabble, Flash Fic, Jewish Mark Watney, Jews In Space, Jumblr (Jewish Tumblr), Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: bigsis144: You’d think you’re making first contact on a new planet… but no, there’s already a Chabad house there, doors open to all.gnomerino: There are a number of jokes about first contact situations where the aliens come to earth and have already encountered Chabadniks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/gifts).



> [Tumblr fic!](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/153951355540/gnomerino-bigsis144-fenrisesque)

EXTERIOR - MARS - AFTERNOON

MARK WATNEY is driving across MARS. We see the lovely, lonely planet. Red sand goes off into the distance, an unending forbidding terrain. Then MARK comes across a mysterious STRUCTURE. Outside stands a woman in a customized spacesuit of a design that does not comply with the regulations of any space program that MARK is familiar with. For one, she's wearing a skirt.

 

WOMAN IN SPACESUIT:

Shalom! Bruchim ha-bayim! Welcome! Do you need a place to stay by for Shabbos? You would be doing a chessed. It’s almost candle-lighting and we need one more for the minyan.


End file.
